I Need A Doctor
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez got in a heated argument. Things were left a mess and Justin goes for a car ride that almost costs him his life. NOTE: Excuse how poorly written this story was. It's not my best.


I Need a Doctor

A Jelena One Shot Love Story

Justin's POV

I just had a fight with my girlfriend, Selena. I don't know why she had to do it, but she did and it hurt badly. I ran out of her house and jumped in my car. I turned on the car, backed out of the driveway, and drove away. _I can't believe you Selena_, I thought, _I gave you all my love and you would do that to me. I thought you loved me._ Who would've guessed today would be the day it would be traffic. I was stuck in traffic on a really bad day. Great. Just great. I honked my horn and maneuvered through the traffic to the freeway. It was getting late and it was pouring outside. I could hardly see what was outside. Then I heard my cell phone ring Selena's ringtone. _Easy come. Easy go. That's just how you live oh take take take it all but you never give. Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss. Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?_ I answered my phone so I didn't have to hear the song.

"What do you want Selena?" I asked harshly.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I never meant to-," Selena said.

"Meant to what? I loved you with all my heart and then you broke it into a million pieces. Why should I take you back?" I said as I started to cry.

"Because I love you."

"That's what you said yesterday and then you cheated on me. I can never forgive you for that."

"Please Justin! I made a huge mistake. I was confused. I didn't know whether I liked Nick or you."

"And you picked Nick."

"I didn't know what to do! I was stupid. I thought I could get away with it."

"But you didn't."

"I know….and I realized I was wrong. I wish I never did that."

"Too late for apologies. You should've just told me and not lie about it."

"What was I supposed to do? Once I was in it I couldn't get out!"

"You could've. But you didn't."

"…..I'm sorry…."

"You're a little too late."

"Please?"

"No. I gave you a world of chances and you blew all of them. Bye." I hung up the phone.

When I hung up, I looked outside. Everything was pitch black. Then, I felt a horrible sting in my sides. I closed my eyes as I felt myself turn so many times and glass hitting all over my body. I didn't open my eyes until I was in a complete stop. When I felt my body hit the ground, I opened my eyes. I saw red lights coming towards me and sirens waling. My eye lids started to close on their own and I was unconscious. Everything was pitch black again and I couldn't open my eyes. I felt someone carry me to a stretcher and bring me into the ambulance. They put an oxygen mask on me to keep me alive. I felt my cell phone go off with Selena's ringtone. I heard one of the assistants get my phone from my pocket and answer it.

"Hello? This is on speaker." the assistant said.

"Hello? Can I talk to Justin?" Selena asked.

"Are you close to him?" the assistant asked.

"Yeah, I was his girlfriend."

"Well, I'm sorry but he was in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh….is he okay?" Her voice had a worried tone in it.

"We're not sure…he's going to the hospital right now…"

"Okay. I gotta go. Thank you for telling me. Bye."

"Bye." The assistant hung up the phone.

The whole ride to the hospital was silent except for the siren outside. When we got to the hospital, I was rushed into surgery. From what I heard, I had some broken bones and bad scratches from the glass. They stitched some parts up and put me in a room. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was a long time. Weeks passed by and I was unconscious. I tried to open my eyes, but it was useless. No matter how much I tried, my eyes felt like weights were pulling them down. After probably two weeks, a new visitor, besides my family, came in.

"Just please be quiet," the nurse whispered.

"Ok," a quiet voice said.

I heard the person's footsteps come closer and closer until the person was sitting on my bed besides me. The person ran their fingers through my hair. Just like Selena did.

"Justin, I'm sorry I cheated on you," Selena whispered.

_Well I don't forgive you_, I thought.

"I was so wrong. I'm so stupid. I don't know what to do anymore."

I felt my heart start to speed up. Pain stabbed through me. I heard the electrocardiogram (that machine that beeps if your heart slows down or speed up) start to beep faster and faster.

"Justin, please don't die on me. Please don't."

My heart started to speed up even more. I was having a heart attack.

"I need a doctor! Nurse I need a doctor!" Selena yelled.

Doctors started to rush in and try to help me. I heard my heart rate start to pick up more speed. Then there was a loud beep. I was dead. I saw a flashing light. I saw the hospital room for the first time.

"NO! He can't be dead! NO JUSTIN," Selena yelled out and started crying.

"I'm sorry Selena….He's dead."

"NOOOO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN," Selena started to cry so hard and held my hand, "Justin…"

I felt my world start to fade into the blackness again. I heard the electrocardiogram start to beep slower again. My heart started pumping oxygen again.

"This is a miracle," one of the doctors said.

"Justin. Justin! He's alive!" Selena whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids weren't pulling me down anymore. I saw the light for the first time in weeks. I saw Selena and some of the doctors cry tears of joy. Selena held my hand tight.

"I love you Justin. I love you forever and always."

"I….love…you…Selena," I managed to say," I…will…always love you….forever and always…."


End file.
